The Dark Secret of the Reactor
by 890X
Summary: File: 9174927D-283719E  The Russian Government found a lone camcorder in a hospital in a room. It shows that a group of tourists were visiting the sight. But then they realize that things started to go horribly wrong as the days pass. Rated M for: language, blood, gore. Seven chapters expected.
1. The Begginning

i dont own The Penguins of Madagascar or Chernobyl Diaries. they belong to Nick and Oren. R&R

They all get in the van. Laughing at what fun they had in Chernobyl. Private wasn't complaining or whining at all during the trip. That even surprised himself. Michael tried to start the engine but absolutely nothing happened. It was like if the keys where pointless. He just looked at the wheel. Skipper was laughing with the others but saw Michael flushed. "Everything alright?" he asked curiously. That seemed to snap Michael out of his trance. "What?" he asked. "Are you ok?" Skipper asked. This time with a little annoyance in his voice. Michael was flummoxed. '_How can i tell him without getting him mad?'_ Michael asked him self. "Well?" Skipper getting suspicious. "The engine...it...wont run." he finally said. Skipper felt his heart skip a beat. "What?" he said madly. This made everyone stop laughing. Everyone looked at Skipper. But they noticed he was looking at Michael. "What do you mean the engine won't run?" this made everyone gasp in disbelieve. Michael took a flashlight from the compartment and stepped outside. He opened the hood. It took a few minutes before he pushed the hood down. They all can see the terror in his eyes. "What happened?" Private asked getting scared. Michael came back in. His face still in shock. "What did you see? You look like you saw a phantom or something." Skipper said getting a little worried but quickly shook it off. '_It cant be that bad'_ Skipper thought to himself. "The...engine...i...i...it's gone." Michael said terrified. That was Skipper dread of hearing. He could of swore that he felt his heart skip beats but that was just him. He could see everyone's mouth drop.

There was an eerie silence. Then Private broke the awkwardness, "How can anything lift a 200 pound bulk of steel out of a van? I mean, nothing is out or living here right? We're alone?" Private asked with a hope that he would answer with a no and that this was all a prank. "The boy has a point you said that we're alone." Skipper said. "Of corse we are it is impossible for anything to live here." Michael said. "Kowalski?" Skipper asked to see if he saw right. "He's right. No animal or human can possibly endure these toxins and radiation by living here. Maybe visit or pass by for a few hours but that's it." Kowalski said with a steady voice. "Ok there has to be someone who knows we're out here right? Otherwise, you should use those walkie-talkies." Privates said feeling somewhat better. Michael quickly opened a box in between Skipper and himself. In it there was about 4 to 5 walkie-talkies. He started speaking Ukrainian, or Russian, language into the talkie. Nothing. Just static. But all of a sudden, feedback kicked in. _'How the hell could this be happening' _he questioned himself. He quickly shut it off. He was scared as hell. "That was feedback!" Kowalski yelled. Then Skipper started talking then Kowalski then Michael then Marlene. They were causing up a stern. Then he heard it. Private. He swore he heard a distant voice. He looked out the window. For now he saw nothing but in the corner of his eye he saw a furry rabbit. "Aw what's a cute little rabbit doing in the middle of the dark?" just then he saw an arm. It was blue, wrinkled, and moldy. _' The heck am I seeing?'_ As he looked closer the arm grabbed the rabbit and was gone. Probably forever. He felt a sharp pain in his stomach. _' We shouldn't of came here. We're all probably going to be taken away by that thing. All of them probably will not believe me.' _Private thought to himself. People were yelling. Screaming out plans. But then... "Wait everyone shhh!" And like that everything was quiet. But not for long. Screams and wailings can be heard. Then, the most shocking of all, a baby crying.

Seconds felt like hours. Finally it all came to an end. "Sorry for my language, but what the hell was that!" Skipper shouted. "I though you said nothing was here!" Skipper became more worried. "That has to be impossible..." Kowalski said to himself. "What?" Private asked while the others were fighting. "Those screams had to come out of a human. But it seamed like its voice had other mixtures of animals or what ever it did to make that sound..." Kowalski started to question himself. "*gulp* like a mutant...?" Private choked. Kowalski looked down at the little penguin. "Don't think like that. And if it's true, then I will not let anything happen to you I promise." Private hugged the strategist. He hugged back but were interrupted when Michael left with a gun in one hand and a flashlight in the other. "Michael! Michael! You get the hell over hear!" Skipper called out. But it seemed like he was just yelling into pitch black nothing. Michael seemed to be yelling into the walkie-talkie. But then he turned around into the empty space in front of him, the van, and probably death its self. He looked back to the van but then clocked his gun and walked into the darkness. All they could see was the beaming of his flashlight. Then all of a sudden Rico jumped from his seat and ran after him. "Damnit Rico! Come back!" Skipper yelled. He saw him trail off. Then. The gunshots.


	2. Continuing

"NO! RICO!" Skipper yelled. Everyone was looking out the windows. All they can see and hear where gunshots. Then everything came quiet. "How do we get him?" Marlene asked scared to death. "We can't we're going to have to wait till morning." Skipper said he sounded a little heartbroken for probably losing a teammate. Private suddenly felt something inside him. It felt weird. Then it was all a blur. Private ran of the van.

"Damnit! Not you too!" The next thing they couldn't believe but Skipper was crying! "I want to leave this hell!" Then without warning Private hit the bus head on from running too fast. He was holding Rico. "OPEN IT! OPEN THE FREAKING DOOR!" Private seemed to yell at the top of his lungs. They quickly opened it. Private was drenched in blood. He was redder than any red they have seen in their lives. They shut the door with a slide that shook the whole van. But it wasn't the doors.

"They're everywhere!" Skitka yelled. They were tilting the van back and forth and scratching the doors. Suddenly they climbed up the roof. Almost tearing it open. But Private had Michael's gun. He shot everywhere. But surprisingly the penguins didn't get hurt. There was a dead silence. "Are they there?" Marlene whispered. The light that brought everyone comfort was fading. Soon the van was completely dark. They couldn't even see anything if it was dead straight in there face. "Kowalski! The flashlight!" Skipper commanded. He turned it on but what they saw terrified them all. Rico. His leg was torn up. They can even see the bone and veins. Skipper gaged. "What the hell happen back there?" Skipper asked Private and Rico. "I don't know. I heard growling. Then I saw Rico on the floor. Those things on top of him. I grabbed his flipper and hauled him over my back. Then the last image of Michael haunts me. I shined the

flashlight but when I did they dragged him into and unknown space of darkness. They were getting closer. I couldn't belly slide. I had Rico on my back." Private said panting. The van started being rocked back and forth. "Turn it off!" Private yelled. Skipper turned the light off. Then in a few seconds there was silence. "We'll wait till morning." Skipper said.

Private took out the camcorder he brought for the tour. And began recording.

"Night or day one. The tour was great. But we began running into trouble. The engine gone. Michael was taken. Rico's leg was torn to shreds. We wait until morning to look for Michael. From now on I will record a video diary every night...that's...if I'm not taken away..."

Private turned the camera off. Then waited for the night to end. But the last few hours felt like an eternity. Then finally. Daylight.


	3. The Next Day

"I'm gonna try to look and find Michael. Who's coming?" Skipper asked outside the van. "I'll help Skippah!" the small penguin exclaimed. "I guess I'll go too" Kowalski said while leaving the van. "Anyone else? No? Ok then we'll hopefully be back by sunset." Skipper said. He closed the sliding door. Then they were gone. Skipper held a walkie-talkie in his flipper. "Hello? Michael? Can you hear me?" Skipper talked into the talkie. No answer. "Do you hear me? Come in! Over." still no answer. "Michael!" Skipper yelled. "Wait say that again." Private said to the confused Skipper. "Ok. Mich-" Skipper was interrupted by Private. "There!" he exclaimed. The name echoed. Private ran to stairs that lead down. Private found Michael's walkie-talkie. Kowalski shined the light down the stairs. There was a small trail of blood leading down. "Ok. Is it me or do these stairs look like their leading straight to hell." Private said a little shaky. They slowly waddled down. It was very dark. "Did you hear that?" Kowalski said. There was some rustling. Private picked up a crowbar. Skipper a metal pipe. Kowalski the flashlight. Both were ready to blow or kill any creature that came near them. They reached the bottom. In front of them was a short hallway. Then another passage way. Private was ahead of them. Holding another flashlight. There was a corner. Private pointed the ray away from the corner. If anything was there he didn't want anything seeing the light ray. He flashed the light into the abyss. His eyes widened. He ran as fast as he could. "RUN! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" Private yelled at the top of his lungs. Skipper and Kowalski where stunned. Then they ran. Into the darkness away from their sleighers that were screaming and chasing them with great speed. Private found a room and ran in. Skipper and Kowalski followed. They shut the door. The things where trying to claw their way in. A piece of wood came off. A claw went through the door almost stabbing Skipper. Private closed his eyes and with no warning he pulled the gun out. Kowalski and Skipper ran out of the way. Private started shooting and he wasted all six bullets. Blood started trickling out of the bullet holes and the bottom of the door. There was whimpering. Then silence. "This way." Skipper pointed to a door. Skipper slowly opened the door. It had a eerie creak that ran a chill up everyone's back. The door was fully opened. "Great more dark hallways." Skipper sighed. They crept in trying not to make a sound. But every step the made made a creek. "Damn wooden floor." Kowalski muttered to himself. But the creepiness was over once they saw daylight at the end of the hall. Skipper sighed. They reached the end. But the only way out into freedom was just a glass wall. "No!" Private yelled. Then. They started to hear the mutts or whatever they were. Kowalski turned around. He could see three large bodies running towards them. "We need to get out of here they spotted us!" Kowalski yelled. Private ran to close the door. But when he did it too, was made of glass. "Crap!" Private screamed. "Use the pipe!" Kowalski yelled to Skipper. Skipper grabbed hold of the metal pipe. He hit the glass so many times but the glass didn't even give a small crack. "What...the...hell?" Skipper said panting. "Their getting closer!" Kowalski yelled. Private was overcome by rage. He grabbed the pipe and with all his might he broke 96% of the wall with one blow. "Come on! Run!" Private yelled. Skipper and Kowalski where stunned but soon shook it off and ran with Private.

"We're in a different part of the city." Kowalski exclaimed. They were looking around. "Look! There's the playground! The van's nearby!" Private said with excitement. They passed the playground and in no time they found the van. They waddled to it and jumped in. "Did you find him?" Marlene asked. "No, but we found what was left of him." Skipper said and was looking for the other walkie-talkie. "Where is it?" Skipper asked. 'Damn I must of dropped it. There is no way I'm going back there!' Skipper thought. "We found his walkie-talkie, but not the person who once hold it." Skipper said to Marlene. "What time is it?" Skipper asked. "8:57pm Sir." Private told Skipper. "We took that long?" Skipper asked Marlene. "Yeah. We were really worried." Marlene exclaimed. "Well at least came back in time. We should hit lights out by 9:30 and wait next morning to find help...if we can get there alive." He looked over at Rico. 'With that kind of injury the poor guy won't even get up to 5 miles. Not ever a yard!' Skipper thought. Then nightfall came. They had to wait another agonizing night full of screams, wails, and crying.


	4. Mutts and Fish

The next morning, Skipper had an idea. But he waited until everyone, or at least everyone, to wake up. "Ok everyone. I have an idea. Michael said that the nearest living civilization was at least 26 miles from here. So we hike out of here." Skipper said. "That was what I was thinking, but there is a flaw in the plan. Rico can't walk and he'll cause twice as much notice and will take longer." Skitka explained. "...then. One of us is gonna have to stay with Rico." Skipper quietly said. There was a silence. "I'll do it." Skitka finally said. "Are you sure? Cause once we leave there won't be a next time." Skipper asked. "I'm sure. Now, go get help." Skitka commanded with a sturdy voice. Skipper saluted. "Oh, and you're gonna need this." Skipper handed her a walkie-talkie. Then they were gone.

"What if they get taken away?" Marlene asked scared. "Don't worry Marlene, she has a walkie-talkie. She will tell us her status every ten minutes. And if she sees something, we'll go and help her." Skipper explained to Marlene. That made Marlene calm down a bit. "But what if-" she was interrupted by Private. "Look!" He said pointing at the unfinished path of the road they didn't walk through yet. There. There was large group of wild dogs. But not just any dogs. These looked mutated. They were big. Bigger than Kowalski. "Keep quiet. No one make a sound." Skipper whispered. They were going around but then the walkie-talkie boomed out. "Skipper, come in Skipper." Skitka's voice boomed out. Skipper quickly turned it off. But it was too late. The dogs saw them and began to chase them down. "RUN!" Skipper yelled. The chase had begun. Fourteen dogs, five escapees. Skipper noticed that since there was so many dogs and so may little unmutated animals, the dogs would tear them to shreds. It would be a slow horrible death. He looked at Private. Marlene was on top of Private because she can't belly slide. He looked back. The mutts where catching up. 'No! I will not let them get Private! Not over my cold dead body!' Skipper screamed to himself. A river was ahead of them. "Jump!" Skipper ordered. They jumped at the last second. If they waited any longer they would of had fallen into the radioactive river. They landed on the other side. A few scratches on their bellies. The mutts stopped at the other side. Barking abnormally. "Let's go." Skipper said. They waddled for a few minutes. Then Private saw something. Out in the distance. "What's over there?" Private asked curiously. They looked to where Private was pointing. It took them a while for their eyes to focus but they all saw it. "Cars!" Skipper yelled but not to loudly. He didn't want to attract attention. The penguins ran towards the thousands of cars. Skipper checked the first one. He opened the hood. His excitement turned into disappointment. "Nothing!" Skipper yelled so they wouldn't have to check it again. "Same here!" said Private. "How could most of these be missing engines?" Kowalski questioned. After looking at almost all the cars, their hope was losing its strength. "Look! A bus!" Private said. Skipper waddled to the bus and examined it. "It has bullet holes. All over the place!" Skipper said. He tried opening the door. It wouldn't budge. "Let me try." Private said. He pushed aside Skipper. With the crowbar he had ever since they were looking for Michael, he smashed the glass. He fit his flipper through the broken glass and unlocked the bus door. "See?" Private told Skipper. They walked in. It was too dark. "Flashlight." Skipper commanded. Skipper grabbed hold of the flashlight and led the way. The seats where empty from people. Skipper looked at the walls. "The bullets where coming out from the inside. But what could have made them do that?" Skipper questioned but he soon found his answer. 'The mutants.' Skipper told himself. He noticed that a blanket was covering a seat at the end of the bus. He slowly put his flipper on it. Gently lifting the covering. What he saw almost made him faint. What he saw was a torn to shreds body. It was rotting. Disgusting. "Hey guys! Come quick!" Kowalski called. Skipper covered the body. Him and Private waddled towards Kowalski. "You guys are not going to believe it when you hear this!" Kowalski said excitedly. He did something. Then in disbelieve the car revved. "Hooray!" Private yelled. "Great work soldier!" Skipper said gratefully. But then, in the distance. He saw a dark figure moving. Skipper squinted his eyes. It wasn't a figure. It was the mutts.

"Kowalski turn it off and run!" Skipper yelled. The mutts where getting closer. Marlene got on Private and they belly slide out of there. They reached the river. But they found a bridge. They quickly waddled towards the bridge. It looked sturdy enough. One by one they crossed over. Marlene was next. Then Skipper. "Marlene you're doing great! Don't look back or don't lo-" Skipper was cut off as Marlene fell into the pool of toxins. "Marlene!" Skipper yelled. He dived into the river. "Skipper!" Kowalski yelled. Marlene re-surfaced. The boys lifted her out. Skipper was about to get on land but something dragged him back in. "Skipper!" Private yelled and ran towards him. "Give me your flipper!" Private screamed at Skipper. Private grabbed hold of him and pulled with all his might. Soon Skipper was out of the radiated water. Skipper looked at his leg. It was bleeding. They all looked at the water. They could see tens to thousands of mutated fish with jaws thriving there. "Those are some fucked up fish!" Kowalski sighed.


	5. The Van

It was nighttime. The group was huddled together. They were speed walking. Then it came to a point that it was too dark. They pulled out the flashlights. Suddenly they felt something behind them. They turned to see a dark figure standing in the middle of the road but he was far. After a few minutes it started walking at them. "We should run." Marlene insisted. Ran they did. It took them ten minutes to find the playground. "What the HELL?" Skipper raised his voice. The van was missing. Everyone ran towards where the van should be. "What the hell happened?" Skipper yelled. Everyone started fighting. "Um..guys?" Private caught their attention. "Th-there's blood." Private said terrified. Kowalski looked closely. "It looks like its heading straight into the city." Kowalski flashed his flashlight at what seemed like a never ending trail of blood. Shivers ran through them. They were going to have to look through the whole city to look for them. Skipper, Kowalski, and Marlene where already following the trail but where stopped by Private. "Wait there is also oil. It leads back the forest." Private exclaimed. The others were confused. "Maybe it's a trick. We should follow the blood." Skipper commanded. "But what if the blood is a trick too?" said Private. Skipper stopped. He was dumbfounded. "Maybe Skitka got the van working with the help of Rico? Maybe they went to go look for us." Kowalski said. "No. They would have contacted us." said Skipper. "Then where's the walkie-talkie?" Private asked. "Right he-" Skipper stopped speaking. "Where is it? Where is it?" Skipper started bursting into tears. "Where's Rico?" Skipper shouted. "Skipper calm down! You're going to attract those things!" Private said trying to calm down the leader. "No! I can't take it anymore!" Skipper yelled. Skipper was having a breakdown. They heard groaning. "Rico?" Skipper asked sobbing. "Shh!" There was another groan. "RICO!" Skipper screamed at the top of his lungs and ran towards the noise. "Skipper!" Kowalski yelled at him. Private managed to tackle him. "Skipper! Calm down! You're going to get us all killed. Then you're not going to find Rico." Skipper was calming down but very slowly. Skipper picked himself up. "Ok...I'm fine.." Skipper finally said panting. "Come on. We can find them." Private told Skipper. Skipper gained his confidence again. "Ok then let's follow the blood." Skipper ordered.

They were walking down the empty hallway. Then all of a sudden they were ambushed my mutants. "Ambush!" Skipper yelled. The mutants where fast but they were faster. They bashed their way through. Running at full speed. The mutants were falling behind. The group took a sharp turn. To the left to yet another hallway but horrified when they saw someone familiar. "Michael?" Skipper whispered. Michael had his throat ripped out. Blood was running down his face. He was hanging upside down. There was a deep gash in his stomach area. All of his guts where ripped out. Chunks of body parts were everywhere. "What the...?" Skipper said but saw a figure on the floor. He stepped closer. The animal turned fast. Everyone screamed. It was Skitka. "Where's Rico?" Skipper demanded. But they were stopped by the sound of running. "Quick! Everyone turn your lights off!" It was pitch black. The sound passed and they waited a few more minutes before turning them back on. "We need to get out of hear." Marlene spoke. In no time the left the building. But they were going to be horrified more than they ever have experienced their whole lives.


	6. Lost

They escaped the building and ran in a different direction they were not familiar with. But they were stopped dead with screams and roars. "Oh my god." Kowalski said freaking out. Every building. Every roof. Mutants populated them. They were trapped. "Private! The gun!" Skipper commanded. Private pulled out the gun. He was carrying some bullets with him. He shot upwards. The mutants squ off. "Let's try that building. It was the only one without mutants on the roof." Skipper ordered. The group was running towards it. Skitka had her wing around Private because she was limping. They ran in. Searching every room and every hallway. They reached a sky bridge that lead into another building. "This must be town square." Skipper informed. They reached the next building. Marlene closed the door of the sky bridge. They walked really slowly. They soon reached the first floor. But there was a group of mutants down there. The group managed to get a way. They ran through a dark hallway. But where stopped in there tracks to see that the door leading outside was chained in through the outside. "Hurry!" Yelled Kowalski. "It's chained!" Skipper yelled back. Private closed a door that was made of glass in back of them. The mutants smacked in front of the glass. The mutants started head butting the door. The glass started cracking. "Private! The crowbar!" Skipper yelled. He handed Skipper the item and he started ripping thought the wood. Private took out the gun and started shooting thought the glass leaving holes. Skipper got pushed and dropped the crowbar on the floor on the other side when he made a hole through the door. "No!" Skipper screamed. He was mad and started ripping though the door like an animal. The hole was big enough to fit his flipper through and started working with the chains. Skitka looked at the wall and found a map framed on to the wall. She ripped the map out of the wall. 'This should be useful.' she told herself. Later a hand went through the glass. They had to scoot back. The glass started coming off by small chunks. "Skipper hurry!" Private screamed. "I'm trying!" Skipper yelled back. Finally he got it loose and pushed though the door. It flew open. Skipper fell with a thud. The team rushed out. Private helped Skitka. Kowalski helped Skipper up and ran full speed. They stopped to look at the map Skitka had. "If we go this way-" Kowalski started. "No we have to go thi-" Skipper began. Then everyone started interrupting each other pointing at the map. Kowalski and Private had their flashlights pointing at the map but Private took his flashlight off and pointed to something else. Skitka looked at him but notices that he was looking at something in the distance. She looked at the same direction and was horrified. She felt Private shaking. The rest where still fighting on where to go. She elbowed Skipper. He looked at her mad but noticed that she and Private where looking at something. He saw and dropped his beak. Marlene was still deciding but Kowalski took the light away from the map. She turned to see what everyone was staring at and was trembling. There. In front of them was a little girl. They started walking towards her. Skitka stopped Private shaking her head that she didn't want to go. Private sat her down on the floor and was following the others. The little girl kept standing there. Motionless. "Hello?" Skipper asked. Private grabbed a metal pipe. Keeping an eye on her making wouldn't attack. Skipper was holding out his flipper. He was about to grab the girl on the shoulder. "AAAHHHH!" they heard from behind. They flashed their flashlights at her only to see her being dragged away down some stairs. "Skitka!" Skipper yelled and raced after her. He went down the stairs still hearing her screaming for help. When he reached the bottom he saw about twenty of them on her. Ripping her flesh. One turned around and saw him. It roared. Skipper's eyes widened. He dodged its attack and raced up stairs. The rest was going down too. "Go! Go! Go! Go! Go!" Skipper yelled pointing his flipper up telling them to go up. When Private reached ground level the girl jumped him but he swung his pipe. He struck her in the skull. He could see it cracked open. Inside was not a brain. It was bugs. They scattered everywhere when she hit the ground. Blood splattered all over Private. He just kept looking at her. 'I just killed a little girl!' Private thought to himself. Kowalski grabbed him by the shoulder. "C'mon!" Kowalski yelled. Twenty mutants came out of the stairs. More jumped off roofs to chase them down. They kept running until they arrived at the stadium. The group burst through the doors. They ran inside. Bad idea.


	7. Dead

Inside was about hundreds of thousands of mutants. "We're surrounded!" Skipper shouted. Their ears where bombarded by screeches, screams, and crying. They were all coming down the bleachers once they saw them.

"Over there! Look!" Private pointed his flashlight at a distant door.

"C'mon! We need to move now!" Skipper barked.

They quickly ran towards the door. Skipper smashed in with his shoulder and the help of everyone else. There was more stairs leading down. "We have no choice. " Skipper said. They rushed in. When they reached the bottom there was a tunnel. They followed it. They kept hearing screams behind them. They were stopped when they reached a huge metal door.

Skipper and Private opened it some more. "Move in!" Skipper ordered.

Private went in first, then Skipper. "You go first." Kowalski said to Marlene.

She quickly went in. Kowalski turned around making sure there was no one behind. "Hurry up soldier!" Skipper commanded. Kowalski was half way through but then they dragged him out. "AAAAHHH!" Kowalski yelled in terror.

"NO! KOWALSKI!" Skipper yelled but Private and Marlene pushed him to keep moving.

All they could hear was the tearing of flesh and Kowalski's screaming in agony. Skipper kept yelling out for him. But they were too far away to help Kowalski. They reached a latter going up. "Hurry!" Skipper yelled at Private.

Private climbed up then Skipper. They could still hear Kowalski yelling. They were not that far from him. Marlene grabbed Private's hand but something grabbed her leg and was pulling her down. "AAAAHHH!" Marlene yelled.

"NO!" Private yelled and tried to pull her up.

Skipper helped Private. "I don't want to die! I don't want to die!" Marlene screamed.

Hundreds more grabbed her. Blood was running down her mouth. Then she was gone. "Marlene!" Skipper yelled.

They could hear her screaming in pain. Private quickly grabbed hold of the closing. He looked at Marlene in the eyes. "Sorry." Private whispered.

And he closed the seal shut. Tears running down his cheeks. "C'mon. We need to find a way out of here!" Skipper said the Private.

Marlene was still screaming. The last two survivors waddled slowly down a kind-of light hallway. Marlene's screams were dissipating.

The two penguins waddled weird. They kept on tripping on themselves. They walked crooked. Their vision slowly fading. Their skin bleeding, and was peeling away by small pieces. They reached the outside. "Where...now?" Private was panting. They've been walking for hours. It was daytime. Skipper looked around. His vision was half as good as it used to be.

They haven't got any sleep since they came. They were too frightened. "Th-the-there." Skipper finally said panting like crazy. Private looked at where Skipper was pointing. He was pointing at the hospital. They began walking but Private stopped. He was terrified when he saw himself in the daylight. "Skipper...my...body." Private couldn't speak but he forced himself to.

Skipper looked at him. He was shocked. The blood from the little girl was eating away at his feathers and skin. Little by little. But now there as huge spots of rotting skin and feathers. 'Poor kid. He's probably going to be dead by tomorrow if he doesn't get help. And I will too.' Skipper thought to himself. "Uh...it's the radiation. We've been out here too long." Skipper said.

"I wish Kowalski was here so that he could tell us what I have." Private said as tears began running down his cheeks.

"It's ok. Kowalski and the rest are all in a better place." Skipper said trying to hold back on any tears.

"I know Skipper. I'm sad that they will never come back." Private started crying.

Skipper let tears run down his cheeks. "C'mon we need to find a place to sleep." Skipper said to the crying penguin.


End file.
